Super Goggles
by Isiah02
Summary: Isabel invents super goggles that can see through objects. This motivates Esteban to take advantage of them. How exactly? Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***this is just savage***

 **Isabel: Hey Gabe.**

 **Gabe: Yeah?**

 ***Isabel shoots Gabe with a water gun***

 **Gabe: *laughs* Oh you.**

 ***Prince Alonso comes through with a water gun***

 **Alonso: Hey Gabe.**

 **Gabe: MOTHERLOVER- *takes out a real gun and shoots Alonso***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Super Goggles. We have yet again another fun story for you guys because, I like doing them along with Before the Wedding.**

 **Tom: Before the Wedding is going pretty good if you ask me.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, it sure is. Maybe when we finish Before the Wedding, I'll have something planned for Elena of Avalor. We'll see. But in the meantime, here's a fun story for now.**

* * *

 **Super Goggles**

Princess Isabel was in her lab working on a new invention when her grandmother Luisa walked in on her.

"Hey Dr. Isabel, what are you working on," Luisa asked watching her granddaughter.

"I'm working on a new invention," Isabel said. "It's goggles that you can see through objects."

"Oh cool," Luisa looked over to the computer that was on the counter. "What this thing on the computer?"

Isabel quickly got up and shouted, "NO, DON'T GO THERE, THAT'S MY-" She noticed she was too late when Luisa turned around and threw up on the floor. "...super science project," she finished her sentence before sighing. Her lab doors opened again revealing Elena and her abuelo Francisco.

"Need some help cleaning that up mi amor," Francisco asked.

"Let the woman throw up in peace," Elena snapped at her abuelo.

Luisa got up and demanded, "Clean up my crap!"

"Actually it's puke," Elena corrected.

"Isn't another word for puke vomit," Francisco asked.

Isabel thought for a second and said, "Well if that's the case, then did abuela just vomit everywhere?"

"NO! JUST NO," Elena shouted grossed out. "That's not how it works!"

"Elena, calm down before you get vomited on too," Francisco snapped.

"Now I have a craving for pop tarts," Luisa sighed.

"Luisa, you're not the only one with feelings, okay? Now hand me those goggles," Francisco said taking the goggles from the inventing table. Isabel looked at her abuelo and said, "Well they're not done yet, but you can try them out."

Francisco nodded and put on the goggles. He started by looking down to see that the goggles could see through his clothing only seeing his trousers. "Wow, these things can see through clothing," he gasped before continuing his test. He looked at his wife and gasped saying, "Luisa there are two basketballs in your dress!"

"Francisco this is the second time," Luisa snapped at her husband. "These are my boobies, not basketballs. Not soccer balls. Not even olaballs!"

"Well actually olaballs are popular in Avalor so in this case it'll be a compliment," Elena said.

"Damnit Elena, you're making things worse," Luisa freaked out.

"Alright, enough of this," Francisco interrupted. "Dr. Isabel, this invention sees through clothing, but not through skin."

"Hmm. I can make another pair of super goggles with more features to them," Isabel said. "You can keep those ones."

"Thanks," Francisco said quickly exiting the lab and going back to the palace levels. He spotted Esteban and gave him the goggles saying, "Happy birthday."

"What are these," Esteban asked.

"Goggles that can see through clothing," Francisco said. "Isabel invented them not too long ago." Esteban just nodded and Francisco walked off leaving Esteban to put on the goggles and try them. He looked down to see himself in just his trousers and said, "Wow, these are some weird goggles."

Naomi came from behind Esteban and said, "What weird goggles?" Esteban quickly turned around to see Naomi and yelped at how he was seeing her before quickly taking them off. "Ms. Turner," he said caught off guard.

"Are you okay," Naomi asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm doing just fine," Esteban said holding the goggles in his hand. "These goggles that Higgins brought me are freaky."

"Well, okay, let me know if you need anything," Naomi said walking off. Esteban then looked at the goggles and said to himself, "For a second, I thought she was going to think I was seeing her in just...her...undergarments." He thought for a second and an idea soon reached his head.

"Ms. Turner, wait," Esteban said as Naomi walked back to him.

"What's up," Naomi asked.

"Do you think you can summon Lutinnet Nunez and Mateo for me," Esteban asked.

"Sure. I'll get them right away," Naomi said walking off again. Esteban just smirked as he thought about how he was going to take advantage of the goggles.

 **Avalor Nightclub-1 A.M**

Esteban, Mateo, and Gabe were in a bush across the street from the Avalor Nightclub.

"So...why are we in a bush again Chancellor," Gabe asked.

"We're gonna take advantage of these goggles," Esteban said.

"Okay...what's that bulge in your pants," Gabe asked another question.

"Don't worry about it," Esteban said.

Mateo smirked and said, "Bullet of Fire!"

"Shut up Mateo! We're trying to be like the gangsters who sneaky into the underwater laboratory," Esteban snapped.

Mateo glared at Esteban and said, "I bet you never even played H2 OH HELL NO in New Super DeWynter Bros."

"Keep this up and I'll go H2 OH HELL NO on your ass," Esteban threatened.

"Man whatever," Mateo said. "I least I don't have to hide in a bush to see chicks in an adult way."

Esteban sighed and said, "Mateo. Just because you stalk my cousin Elena without her knowing it doesn't mean you successfully hit puberty."

Gabe stepped in and said, "Guys, let's calm down. We don't want to turn this into an adult version of Elena and the Secret of Avalor." Esteban then put on the goggles and looked at the club doors.

A few moments later, a woman in her thirties walked out in a nightclub dress. This made Esteban smirk and say, "Target acquired."

Mateo gasped and whipped out his drum wand, lifting up the woman with his magic and tossing her away. "What the hell did you do that for?! You motherloving idiot," Esteban shouted.

"You said target acquired, and when someone says that in the H2 OH HELL NO level in New Super DeWynter Brothers, I can't help but use my magic there," Mateo explained.

"I gotta side with Mateo here Chancellor," Gabe said. "Besides, she wasn't hot anyways."

"But that woman was so fine, she had my stomach in a knot," Esteban complained.

Mateo smirked again and said, "Since we're talking about knots, I'm 'knot' afraid!"

 **Tom: *drum solo***

"Hey, where'd that drum come from," Mateo asked. "I did 'knot' see that one coming."

"Damnit Chancellor, give me the goggles," Gabe demanded.

"Never! If you try to take them from me, I'll expose your little leg fetish you have to Fanfiction," Esteban threatened.

 **Isiah/Tom: Huh?**

When Esteban went back into looking in the goggles, another woman in her mid forties walked out of the club in a grenn royal gown. Mateo looked at her and said, "Hey guys. Look at that woman over there. Her butt must be tighter than a knot."

"Mateo, stop it! Your stupid puns are not freaking funny," Gabe snapped at Mateo.

 **Isiah: MAN! My pun game is on point today! That deserves a nice review, right?**

 **Tom:...**

Esteban gave Gabe the goggles and said, "See for yourself." Gabe put on the goggles and looked at the woman across the street for a while until a coach appeared in front of the club and out came a man. He walked up to the woman and kissed her.

Gabe took off the goggles and said, "Well, my work is done here."

"Yep, mine too," Mateo said also seeing enough. Esteban took the goggles and slammed them on the ground breaking them before walking off.

 **The next day**

Elena, Gabe, and Naomi were in Mateo's house waiting for Mateo when Isabel walked into the living room with a new pair of goggles.

"Hey guys. I finished inventing my new goggles. Now you can see through walls," she said.

Elena took the goggles and asked, "Wasn't Mateo going to the store?"

"Yeah, why," Gabe asked.

"I wanna see where he is," Elena said.

Isabel stopped her sister and asked, "You do know that those can also see through clothing too, right?"

"Well he's been stalking me without me know, so I'd thought I'd get him back," Elena said. Naomi got up and watched Elena work the goggles. Elena saw Mateo going to Dona Palmoa's Supermarket, seeing him through his clothing revealing undergarments...with hearts on them.

Elena tried not to laugh but immediately failed and laughed her butt off. "What did you see," Naomi asked.

"Here, take this and look to the left," Elena said giving Naomi the goggles. She put them on and looked at the direction she was told to look. She saw Mateo in his undergarments and laughed quickly taking off the goggles.

"Someone's quite the lover," Naomi joked.

"Yeah, nice shorts of his, aren't they," Elena joked as well. "Now I can see why he stalks me without me knowing. Seeing this, I'm afraid he will 'knot' get me for his little pleasuring purposes."

Gabe sat down and said, "Well, there's an unexpected turn I did 'knot' see coming!"

 **Isiah: Okay, okay. I'm done with the puns. XD**

* * *

 **Isiah: I think I created chaos in my head with the 'knot' puns.**

 **Tom: So you've injured your mind?**

 **Isiah: No.**

 **Tom: You lose your sanity?**

 **Isiah: STOP TOM!**

 **Tom: *smirks* Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Or should I say I'm 'knot' sorry!**

 **Isiah: FREAKING STOP!**

 **Tom: OKAY!**

 **Isiah: Guys, we hope you've enjoyed the craziness and randomness that was in this story. If you haven't seen chapter 5 of Before the Wedding, before you read it, here's a slight spoil for you. An Elena of Avalor character appears in it. Go check that out.**

 **Tom: Please remember to leave a nice review. No rude comments as always please. More fun stories and updates on the way. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time. Do 'knot' be a stranger! DAMN IT!**

* * *

 **Just look at the quick random moment.**

 ***a super funny what if in the story "Super Sore Loser***

 ***Naomi takes Mateo's game console before leaving and being confronted by Mateo***

 **Mateo: *singing* _How dare you try to infiltrate my home  
And hope you will break my precious jewel  
This gaming console belongs to me  
You shall parish if you break my rules_**

 ***takes the game* _I'll take this game back  
See how you like it yourself  
Now leave my home you sore freaking loser  
_** ** _If you know what's good for your health_**

 **Naomi:...Give me a rematch now.**

 **Mateo: _Noooooo._**


End file.
